User blog:Redfork2000/Redfork2000's Stories: Chronology List
Hi everyone! So after going back to read my recent stories, I've realized there's been many of them being written in quite a short span of time. And since most of the stories build upon each other, and create a sort of timeline, I decided to make this list of the chronologic order of my stories. Just to have a look at the timeline involved in my stories. For this list, I will be counting only the stories with the category "Stories by Redfork2000", though later I may make another list with all the stories I've been involved with, if I get permission from the leading authors from those stories. So, without further ado, here's the timeline for my stories! #The New Adventures of the Red Crystals: Obviously, this mini-series has to go first, since it takes place before the Red Crystals joined the rest of the Locked Room Gang. This includes all the episodes of the mini-series, by the way. They're already in order, so it's pointless to place them all here. #Ponies vs. Inklings : This is the beginning of what I'd call the "second era" of my roster. The first era was when I introduced the main members of the Red Crystals, and ended with the introduction of characters like Tommy and Alice. Here, I'm introducing one of my first characters from this "second era": Ink Splash. #All is Fair in Love and War : More like a valentine's special than anything else, this story was written near the beginning of the second era of my roster, and introduces Chrysalis. #The Attack of the Opposite : Introducing Opposite Blast, who would later become an important villain in my roster, this story is where we start seeing a lot more into the lore of the story Blast is from. Dr. Zack is mentioned for the first time, and this story also leaves some good opportunity for more stories to build further on. #Red Fork's Rampage: This is where I feel things took a huge step. Red Fork's Rampage not only continues to build upon what was shown in Ponies vs Inklings and the Attack of the Opposite, but it also takes things even further into Blast's lore, introducing characters such as Electra, Blade, Boulder, and Dr. Zack himself. #Locked Room Boss Hunt: Mountain Battle: Blade and Electra try to rebuild Dr. Zack's base after the events of Red Fork's Rampage, but are ambushed by Boulder, who beats up both of them. The two villains call their allies, to stop BOulder in his tracks, and rebuild Dr. Zack's base. #The New Red Crystal: Introducing Red Spoon and Paula Python to IaLR, this story builds another branch of my roster. However, the abscence of Red Spoon during Red Fork's Rampage makes it clear that this story occurs after that one. #Electrifying Crush: Continuing to expand on what was presented in previous stories, Electrifying Crush gives a good amount of character development to two characters presented in Red Fork's Rampage: Blade and Electra. #Lemonade Rush: Focusing on a character that hasn't been the focus of any story so far, this story could have happened anywhere in the timeline. However, it is placed here because of the date in which it was written. Flim and Flam are presented, though they haven't appeared in any other story ever since. #The Return of the Opposite: Basically a sequel of The fourth story in this list, Opposite Blast tries to kill Blast again, but this time he's with his allies from Red Fork's Rampage: Electra and Blade. This story also introduces a new ally to Dr. Zack's team: Scorch. #The Amulet of the Dark Seas: Presenting the amulet of the Dark Seas, as well as Captain Dark Shell, this story has little connection to the others. However, it is worth mentioning that Electra, Opposite Blast and Payton Piranha are back in this story, and Captain Red Shell's relation with Akasha improves noticeably. #Quest to Save Equestria: Making references to many IaLR moments, from the original Hot Room & Cold Room, to all kinds of villains that have appeared during the recent stories, this story definitely is one of the last to occur in the timeline, considering it even has a reference to Scorch, one of the last characters that has been introduced in my roster. #The Ace Plan : My most recent story yet, The Ace Plan expands upon several things that have been talked about in other stories, as well as giving further development to characters like Blast, Captain Red Shell, Ink Splash, and Ace himself. As for the other stories, such as the story Bird-Sitting, they don't really have a defined place in this timeline. So, that's pretty much it. This list can help you get a better idea of the timeline in my stories. Of course, I plan to come back and edit this timeline every once in a while, to add the new stories to the timeline. Have a great day! Category:Blog posts